User blog:The Symphonic Taco/The Pookie Movie (Script Suggestion)
Hi, this is just the SUGGESTION for the script I write because I was bored. ~ *the alarm clock rings loudly* *Sally turns it off* Sally: Gwood mornwing, swunshine! Cwome on, Polly! Polly: Ugh... five more minutes... zzz... Sally: Oootay... o.o *Sally runs down the stairs while the screen shows Polly still snoring* (downstairs) Sally: Gwood mornwing, Mummy and Dwaddy! :D *Sally runs to the Dad* Sally: Wewwo, Dwaddy! Dad (at the table): Good morning! You seem chirpy today! Sally: Weah! Fwirst day of nwew term at school! I'm excwited! Dad: That's the spirit! Mom (at the other end of the table): Morining to you too. *sips coffee* Do me a favor and wake your sisters up. Sally: Otay! Oh wait, thwey're here alweady Sunny *walking down the stairs*: Has anyone seen my bag around here? Sally *attacks Sunny with a hug*: Gwood mornwing wista! Sunny: Whoa there! Yeah, morning to you too :D *Lilly and Gracie hurriedly walk down the stairs with Polly sleepily walking behind them* Lilly: Gwood mornwing! Gracie: Hwi! *waves* Polly: *points at Lilly* Shwe forced mwe outta bwed. *yawn* Mornwing, though :) Sally: Mornwing wistas! Wet's have bweakfast or we'll be wate for school! Polly: Oh weah! Fwirst dway of term! Way! Mom: Good morning, girls! You breakfast is on the table. Lilly: Oh way! Elmo pwancakes! NOM NOM NOM Gracie: These are swoooo wummy! Polly: I mo, wight? Mom *gets call*: Hello? Yeah. Yeah. I understand. Okay, I will. *hangs up* Dad: Who was it? Mom: Business things. I got an offer to cover up for the news reporter since the original one can't come. They want me to cover the... y'know. Sally: What's wong, mwummy? Mom: Oh, nothing, dear. Oh look! *points at clock* You'll be late for school! Come on, now, girls! Sunny: *finishes juice* 'Kay, I'll be late for class! Bye guys! *Sunny is seen leaving the house* Polly: Otay, wet's go! Bwye Mummy! Bwye Dwaddy! Cwome on, gwuys! Dad: Bye! And take care! *The pookies leave* Mom: Sigh, these mysterious attacks are worrying me. Rumor says it's a monster. And now I have to cover it? Geez, I have a bad feeling about this. Dad: Well, you can always cancel, y'know. Mom: No, I can't this time, business is a tricky matter. Dad: You'll be fine. Mom: I hope so. *The scene changes to the pookies on the school bus* Sally: Wow, twoday was fwun! Polly: Weah! I hwope evewyday is wike this! Gracie: Weah! Is it weird that I wike school XD Lilly: Mo, I wike school twoo! :D Sally: We all dwo! Polly: I dwunno abwout bwiggy though XD Bus driver: The Fenechs' house! Get down if this is your stop. Sally: Wet's go! *The scene changes to the pookies inside their house* Polly: Mwummy, Dwaddy, we're hwome! *There is silence* Polly: Mwummy? Dwaddy? Lilly: Where are thwey? And what is thwat dwipping nwoise? Gracie: It swounds wike it's cwoming fwom Mummy and Dwaddy's woom! *While the pookies are running up the stairs* Polly: We shwould gwet bwiggy with us. Sally: Mo, she is at work and last twime shwe scolded us fwor gwetting her hwere for mo weason. Wet's chweck it out first thwen call her. Lilly: Weah. Bwut I have a fweeling we DWO nweed to gwet bwiggy. Sally: 'Kway. But fwirst, wet's chweck it out. *The pookies enter the room, and it is empty. They are confused when suddenly, a drop of blood falls on Sally's nose from the ceiling. They look up and see it covered in blood* Sally: Quick! Two the attic! Gracie: I'll gwet the phwone, too! *The scene shifts to their attic as the pookies enter. They all have the :O emoticon when they see it. A part of it is soaked in blood and the window is broken* Lilly: Wh-what hwappened?! Polly: What do we dwo now? *The TV is on downstairs* Lilly: I cwan hwear the TV! Wet's gwo! *The TV is playing on a news channel* Reporter #1: Yes, all this matter is very confusing. A reporter went missing today while covering this very news. Reporter #2: Right you are, and the top detectives will be investigating it. They say that the victims might be dead. Reporter #1: This morning Ashley Fenech, previously the reporter today, and her husband went missing in the same way. Their children will be sent to a foster home. Reporter #2: We feel like this is a conspiracy of a new species - a monster who is causing this. We have a fellow detective right here. Detective: Well, honestly I would like to say *Sally turns off the TV* Sally: Gwuys... Polly: I understwand... Lilly: Oh mo... Gracie: I'm cwalling bwiggy... *dials number* Sunny (on the phone): Hello? Oh, it's you Grace¹. Gracie: Swunny! Woo gwotta cwome hwome! Thwere's.. thwere's... Sunny: What? If this is just another prank I am SO telling on you to mom. Gracie: Thwat's the pwobwem! Thwey're... *there is a pause for dramatic effect* Gracie: *gulps* Dwead. Sunny: ... *Sunny hangs up* Gracie: Dwang it, shwe hwung up. Lilly: What dwo we dwo now? Sally: We hwave to wait fwor bwiggy to cwome hwome fwom work, or we cwan- *the bell rings frantically and all the pookies do the ? emoticon. Sally goes to the door and opens it to see Sunny panting* Sally: Well, thwat was fwast. Sunny: Tell me it was a joke. *all of them crowded at the door* Gracie: It's mo jwoke. *Sunny marches in without any answer and walks to the parents' room. She sees the blood and rushes to the attic with the pookies following her* Sunny: ... Lilly: Swo... it's twue, isn't it? *there is absolute silence until after some time Sunny responds* Sunny: Guys, pack your things. We'll be sent to a foster home soon enough. Polly: :O What?! Bwut- bwut- we cwan't- Sunny: We have to. They're probably already searching for us. Pack up. Lilly: Bwut.. dwo we have two- Sunny: Yes. Go pack up now. Gracie: Why dwo we hwave t- Sunny: I SAID PACK UP. *the pookies are taken aback by Sunny's loud and never-before-used voice and solemnly go to their rooms to pack* (at the pookies' room) *Sally does the sad emote as she packs* Gracie: I dwon't wanna weave... Polly: Bwut we have two... *does sad emote* Lilly: Bwut weally, dwo we HWAVE to gwo? I mwean, cwan't we just, I dwon't mo, wun off two the woods and wive like a pwack of squirrels? Polly: o.o "Pwack of squirrels"? Sally: Mo, Lilly's wight. Lilly: I am? Polly: Swo woo're swaying we shwould bwecome squirrels? o.o Sally: Oof, mot that! We cwan wive in the woods! Gracie: I thought thwat onwy hwappened in movies. Sally: And WE'RE gwonna mwake it weality. *the screen fades and returns to the living room* Gracie: I'm gwonna mwiss this pwace. Lilly: Mwe too. Polly: Cwan we MOT gwo? Sunny: It's not possible at this time. Sally: Are woo sure? Sunny: Are you doubting me? Sally: Mo... it's jwust- *the doorbell rings* (someone right outside the door yells) Foster Person #1: Foster care! Is this the Fenech's house? Sunny: Sigh, well this is it. Sally: Gwuys? *the pookies nod to each other* Gracie: Mow? Sally: Mow. *the pookies drag Sunny and run to the kitchen where the back door is located* Sunny: Whoa, stop! What are you DOING? Sally: We're mwaking an escwape! We cwan't gwo to fwoster cware! Sunny: What do you mean? We HAVE to! It's our only choice! Polly: Mot necessarily. Sunny: What are you talking about? *Sally opens the back door* Sally: Quick! Wet's wun! *the pookies whil dragging Sunny run outside* Sally: Lilly, gwot the mwap? Lilly: Wight here! Gracie: Thwere! Thwat's the forest! Sunny: Uh, what is HAPPENING? Polly: We're mot gwoing to foster cware. We're gwonna wive in the woods! Cwome on! *Sunny does the ? emoticon as everyone runs to the woods* ~ That's all I have so far! What do ya think? I hope you like it so far! Category:Blog posts